Now Touch Your Nose
by Viva la Rasta
Summary: What happens when Gabriel decides to do a little eavesdropping on Vivian? [movie review in ch. 2] » oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** God, I'm so through with making up witty sayings for this section right here. I own nothing, okay? Sheesh. If you're going to thank someone, thank Annette Curtis Klause.

**Summary: **What happens when Gabriel decides to do a little eavesdropping? Will he discover a stone cold truth he would of never wanted to discover, or something else?

**A/N: **As usual, this is another one of Geraldine's one shots. –ignores boo's and hisses- Yes yes, I'm a procrastinator, I get that. Someday, I'll be able to write a full story. You just watch me.

This takes place after 'Blood and Chocolate'. You should know that the pack is already settled in Vermont, and Vivian is now on her senior year of high school. If you know me well, then you'll know the pairing.

Bon Appetite!

----------x----------

**N**_o_w **T**_o_uc_h _**Y**_o_ur **N**_o_se

Ever since the pack had relocated here, Gabriel had been busy with helping others get jobs, homes, and other things straightened out. He barely had time for himself, which meant there was no time for his precious Alpha female, either. However, as loyal as he was to her, he was still only about eighty percent sure that Vivian would remain true to him, even in his absence. Sometimes, eighty was such a small number.

Luckily for him, he had finished early today, and could return back to the Inn. Silently thanking the insurance worker- who had been present especially for Bucky's benefit –he glanced over at the plain, ticking clock on the wall. It was nearly three thirty; Vivian probably just got home.

Barely able to contain his excitement, Gabriel hopped onto his black Harley, and sped back home as fast as the bike would take him. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her off to school this morning, so that meant amends were in order for them tonight. It was Thursday, almost Friday, which meant they could have a little pre-game event before the weekend crashed down on them. Once he arrived at the Inn, he parked his motorcycle and hopped off, anxious to get into the house and court his mate.

Upon entering, Vivian's smooth voice broke the atmosphere. Quietly, he entered the Inn and pressed his ear up to the door where her voice had been coming from. Hand on the door handle and everything, he was just about to open it before-

"But you don't understand, I'm _obligated_ to be with him now, not with you." She said, both passionately and believingly.

At her words, Gabriel frowned a bit. Although he didn't know for sure who she meant when she said she was _obligated_ to be with him, he had a pretty good idea. Just as he was about to open the door and ask her himself, another voice spoke up. A male voice.

"I don't care if you're supposed to be with him! I love you! Isn't that enough?" The male's voice was vaguely familiar. If he could just put his finger down on where he had heard it before.

"I love you too, but we can't see each other. Not like this; he'll know."

Vivian spoke up again, and her words stung Gabriel like a silver bullet. Surely she'd sense him standing there?

"Then run away with me, leave him behind. Leave _everything_ behind. Please. I love you. I really do."

As Vivian and the mystery man continued on their conversation, the Alpha male felt his heart sinking lower and lower to the ground. She had hurt him more than she would ever know, and it was his fault too. He feared this kind of thing would happen. There was a short pause, before Vivian broke the silence once more.

"Oh, Gregory! This won't do!"

Gregory? GREGORY!? As in, one of those idiot 'Five' members? Blinded by fury, Gabriel flung the door off its hinges and barged into the room. His eyes, now a dangerous light blue color, landed on Vivian and Gregory, who both look startled and confused at the same time. Again, Vivian was the first to speak.

"Gabriel!" she exclaimed, running over to him and giving him a big hug. He felt something brush up against his back; it felt much like thick paper, or something similar. Either way, he gently shoved her off him, only to get a hurt and confused look from his mate.

Immediately focusing back on Gregory, Gabriel noted the same thick amount of parchment he held as well. Through narrowed eyes, he spoke in a dangerously low tone as he addressed the adolescent. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, in more of a snarl than anything else.

Greg glanced over at Vivian and gave her somewhat of a 'Help Me!' look. Vivian raised an eyebrow and approached Gabriel cautiously. "Gregory's helping me with a skit for Drama class. You know, as in acting and stuff?"

Skits? Acting? So this whole time, those two had been acting. Pretty funny given the circumstances. Although he put one hundred percent faith in what Vivian was saying, she must of read his facial expression for she lifted up the paper she held. He then began to read the bold, black print on it.

"**Laura and Isaac"**

**A Modern-Day Romeo and Juliet Play**

**Directed by...**

Oh.

Gabriel had looked down almost shamefully, but that didn't stop his automatic reaction to wrapping his arms around his Queen. Vivian couldn't help but fall into a fit of hysteric giggles, and Gregory managed to snake his way out of the room, leaving his own copy of the skit on the table. "Oh Vivian," the Alpha said, pulling his woman close to his chest. "I'm so sorry. I jumped to conclusions too soon."

Nodding, Vivian sighed before looking up and gazing into his now electric blue eyes. "It's alright; the play's pretty intense- I can only imagine how it must of sounded from an outsider's point of view." It was times like these Gabriel was truly thankful for how forgiving his mate was. Just as he was about to lean in to show her how much he appreciated her forgiveness, she leaned back and smirked. "Ah-uh! Touch your nose and tell me what you are." She said in a sing-song voice that would have rivaled Astrid's. However, instead of touching his own nose, Gabriel gently nipped at hers, shortly before receiving a playful shove from the other Alpha.

After the shove, Gabriel rebounded by scooping Vivian up into his arms and kissing her passionately. His tongue was already mingling with her own, and she did everything but grip onto his face, hair, and shoulders. Almost forgetting to breathe, both of them pulled back and stared at each other in silent envy. Before either could say anything, Gabriel walked over to where Gregory had dropped the skit, and he picked it up himself. "Now, back to the play."

Curiously, Vivian picked up her own skit and raised an eyebrow. She decided to pick up from where she and Greg last left off. "I cannot abandon my home, Isaac. For although my love for you is strong, I still have my obligations at home."

All it took for Gabriel was one glance at the sheet to memorize this line: "Then tell me, one last time that you are my girl. That even though life has been cruel and separated us, that you are still and foremost my woman."

"Always."

And the rest was history.

----------x----------

**A/N: **Woohoo! Got through another fic without any major problems! Let me know what you thought! I love reviews!


	2. Author Note & Movie Review

Hey guys!

Well, surprisingly this story seemed to be quite the hit. I had many requests for a sequel to this fanfic, mainly from **_Taylor_**. Personally, I think it would be a rather good idea to continue on with this, so "_Now Touch Your Nose_" will probably be my oneshot-turned-story. So, I'll have to get working on that A.S.A.P, especially to keep up with all the _Blood and Chocolate_ fans. D

Now, if any of you have any suggestions or whatnot for the chapters to follow, I would greatly appreciate it! Like I've said so many times before, you guys are my biggest influence; I take your compliments and criticism to the heart- in a good way, of course. So please, please! If any of you have ideas or whatever of what you'd like to see in a story from me, don't hesitate to let me know.

Now, as for the **movie**, here's what I thought about it:

(Spoiler Alert!!)

I have to say that I was…not as disappointed as I thought it would be. In fact, I look at it like this: Had I never read "Blood and Chocolate", I would have probably enjoyed this movie a great deal more. Personally, I was thoroughly impressed with all the special effects. The casting, to me, was a bit off, but other than that, all else was good.

Now **_Gabriel_**, in my opinion, wasn't as bad as a lot of people made him out to be! I don't think Oliver Martinez is ugly at all! However, I do prefer everyone's favorite Alpha without the beard, and the sexy, thin _Latino_ man is not who I would of pictured Gabriel to look like. However, that being said, I think Oliver did a good job playing a power-hungry _loup-garou_, but unfortunately Gabriel's character in the book and on screen were totally different people. /

Now, the thing that bugged me most about the movie was the fact Rafe was Astrid's and **Gabriel's** son! Those of you who read the book know damn well that Rafe was Astrid's little boy-toy! However, if that wasn't bad enough, in the book Gabriel's only 24, and Rafe's supposed to be around sixteen or so! So, that would have to mean Gabriel mated with Astrid when he was about…oh, I dunno, 8 YEARS OLD!?! Ugh, well, either way, they messed up that part of the family tree, and that is something that will not be forgiven.

Oh, and don't even get me started with Astrid being Vivian's _loving_ and **understanding** AUNT! Same thing with Rafe being her cousin; would he be molesting Vivian and wanting to get back together with her in the kitchen on her birthday if he was her cousin? No. Not at all.

And what was up with Aiden's last name being '_Galvin_'? And his dark past where his father threatened to kill him!? Yeah, wow. Definitely not Aiden.

As for the beginning of the movie, I was disappointed when they decided to kill off what would have been Esmé, had she stuck around. However, I do like how they stuck to the fact that humans killed off Vivian's family. Props for that.

-Ranting ends here-

Well guys, like I said, the movie wasn't completely disappointing. Sure, it had it's ups and downs, but it was still a good watch.

And like I said, if you have any ideas on how I should continue this story, please let me know! Take care!

**-Geraldine**


End file.
